


Sans' Birthday Bash ( ON HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN)

by Vannabeanies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Sans (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Spoilers, Worried Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannabeanies/pseuds/Vannabeanies
Summary: It's Sans' birthday.





	1. Happy B-day

**Author's Note:**

> I've got 1 question, WHY HAS NO ONE IN THE FANDOM DONE THIS WITH A CHARATER? And another thing to say, I wrote this on a phone and I'm not some kind of really smart teenager that knows all the grammar, so don't kill me over mistakes plz, I will fix them with time. Now, story START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie! I went back and fixed all the problems I could see!

Sans sighed, as he stared up at his bedroom ceiling on the surface for the third night in a row. Bored of his situation, he sat up and looked out the window of his and Papyrus' shared space in the three story house.

Yes, it was a rather large house for a normal sized family. But not for a family consisting of a (or two?) human kid, a motherly goat monster, a king goat monster, a obnoxious fish monster, a nervous wreck but sweet lizard monster, a jerkwad talking flower, another loud and obnoxious but caring skeleton monster, and him. Sans.

Sans looked over to his makeshift nightstand -a card board box flipped over- to the alarm clock and the numbers upon it that glared an ugly red. _5:53_ , he read on the clock. Undyne and Papyrus would be up soon for there morning jog and so would Toriel, so she could get an early start on breakfast and house chores. Everyone else would still be sleeping in til' about 8:00.

Sans debates on trying to fall back to sleep, but knew it would be no use. 

So he then begins to quietly creep out of bed as to not wake Papyrus, and then grab his phone and head downstairs.

~🎉le time skip downstairs🎉~

Sans makes it downstairs and into the kitchen with not so much as a sound. He then turns to the coffee machine and begins to prepare coffee.

He sits himself at his usual place at the dining table and checks his phone while the coffee maker gurgles and does it's thing.

He presses the power button and swipes up the screen revealing the password screen and quickly taps in Papyrus' birthday. Yes, he is one of those people who will make their password out of anything to do with someone or something they love dearly.

The action brought a thought to mind, _what day is it?_

So he then decided to check by swiping and tapping over to the calendar app he rarely used, due to the feeling that all the days were melding together.

 _June 13, 201X_ , he read.

"Huh," He exclaimed out loud.

It was his birthday.

It had felt like years since his last birthday. And that was because it kinda had been years, if he counted the resets. But for someone who didn't remember the resets-and that was nearly everyone of course-his birthday was about a year ago, like everyone else's.

But for him, adding up Flowey's and The Kid's (kids'?) Resets, he hadn't had a birthday in at least... _ **30 years.**_

"..."

He sat in silence with the exception of the coffee maker finishing up his coffee and the slight rattling of his bones.

**_He had been trapped in a time loop for at least 3 decades._ **

The coffee maker stopped gurgling and and gave a few soft beeps.

He got up from his chair, went to the cabinet and grabbed out a mug with a science pun on it and poured himself a cup of coffee.

He then went back to his seat, not bothering to grab some coffee creamer at the moment.

He needed it plain and bitter.

So he could start the day without having some kind of mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you see anymore tell me.


	2. Opt. Suprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise party, START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 12:09 AM where I'm at rn. Dont get mad at mistakes. Fix em later.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

Papyrus slammed his hand over the button of his alarm and leaped out of bed.

He yawned and stretched and then began making his way over to his dresser that belonged to his side of the room he and sans shared passing the the large grey curtain that equally divided the shared space between the brothers. It was Sans' idea, and he agreed on it. So about two weeks after they moved in, they bought a curtain and Undyne and Papyrus installed it quickly and what one would say, not quietly.

 _Speaking of undyne,_ he thought. He remembered that he and Undyne were supposed to go out for their routine jog this morning as they always did, since getting settled in. It was a great way to start the day for as they got a good exercise and some nice fresh air.

At the thought he looked at his clock, _6:15._ And it was around that time every morning when they both rose and got ready for their day. Which reminds him to continue quietly getting ready, being mindful of the other sleeping beings in the home. One time, him and Undyne were being a bit too loud and woke up everyone in the house and ended getting a motherly scolding from Toriel and many tired groans from every one else.

Papyrus pulled out an orange tank top and some sweat pants and proceeded to get ready.

~🎉le time skip🎉~

Papyrus straightens his shirt and steps in front of the mirror and examines himself. Happy with what he sees, he gives a small, "Nyeh heh heh!"

As papyrus is about to leave, he has a thought.

He checks the calendar.

It's Sans' birthday.

Papyrus' eyesockets bulge out of his skull.

**He can't believe he forgot!**

He almost rushes past the curtain to Sans' side of the room just to wake him and loudly sing 'Happy Birthday', but then another though occurs...what if he throws a suprise party?

He nearly screeches with excitement before remembering and clamping his mouth shut.

Having decided to throw a suprise party, he has already come up with a plan.

But before he rushes out to go get started, he checks through the curtain due to a nagging feeling.

And that nagging feeling was right.

Sans wasn't there.

But he didn't let his nerves get to him, _Sans was probably downstairs or something,_ he thought.

So he quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs to look for him.

~🎉~

As papyrus jumps down the last step, he checks the computer room on the right, no Sans.

Papyrus goes further down the hall and knocks on the bathroom door. No answer.

He takes a peek in the den to see if there's a little skele in the reading chair. No skele.

And just as papyrus was beginning to worry, he saw a little skele at the kitchen island, face down in his arms with a mug still in hand.

Papyrus gave a sigh of relief and walked closer.

He looked at his sleeping brother and took in his features.

As Papyrus looked him over, he noticed the abnormally dark and large bags under his sockets.

It was rather ironic, for how many naps he took.

The bags under his brother's eyes weren't new news. Sans had always been tired looking. But it seemed like the longer they were on the surface the more tired he became. And now when he thought about it, when Flowery joined their mismatched family, Sans had seemed to become worse. And he also became rather jumpy. Like just one noise could send him shaking and trembling like like a wet dog with a cold.

The others also seemed to somewhat notice. He once even heard Undyne outright ask him if he was okay. Adding a 'Not That I Care' shrug, but the taller skeleton knew she was being sincere and actually cared even if she tried to look like she didn't.

 _Speaking of,_ he thought as he gently took the mug out of his brother's small hand and dropped it in the sink, _I should inform Undyne of the change of plans today while on our jog._

And with that, he left the kitchen and treaded quietly up the stairs and wait for Undyne by her door.

Just as he got there, Undyne was wishing a half asleep Alphys a 'good night' and a 'I'll be back soon'.

She softly closed the door and turned to papyrus.

"Good mornin', you ready for the the run of your life?!" She exclaimed quietly but with a flare of excitement.

"Yes!" Papyrus responded.

"Then let's go. Punk!"

And at that they raced down the stairs, careful to not make to much noise, and quickly slammed their tennis shoes on and out the door they went.

~🎉~

"Hey Undyne! Race you to that pond!"

"YOUR ON! PUNK!"

And with that they went tearing through the bushes, at the speed of tiny whizzing lighting bolts.

Papyrus felt his bony legs burning from the speed they were going, but he refused to be beaten just like that.

And with a burst of determination, he made it to the pond first.

"NYEHEHEHEH!" He cackled in victory.

Undyne huffed and puffed behind papyrus.

Papyrus went to sit down beside the pond and let out a huff of air from his non-existent lungs and relaxed.

Undyne came up and sat down by Papyrus with a defeated smile on her face.

"Okay, okay, you won, don't rub it in my face."

"OH NO! I NEVER WOULD UNDYNE! I would SAY IT to your face!" He said with a mischievous grin.

Undyne flashed him a playful but threatening smile.

"Oh! You must REALLY want a noogie today!"

"No!" Papyrus yelled in distress.

"YES!" Undyne yelled as she pulled Papyrus in a headlock to noogie him.

"NO! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

The two had a good laugh at the whole situation.

When they both calmed down enough, Papyrus broke the peaceful silence by saying what been on his mind all morning.

"Undyne, I must inform you of something great!"

"Let it rip!" She said encouragingly.

"So, um, I checked the calendar this morning and I discovered that it was Sans' birthday. So I came up with the great idea to inform everyone so we could throw him a suprise party!" Papyrus stammered out excitedly.

As Papyrus talked Undynes face changed from one of mild curiosity to one of extreme excitement.

"Papyrus. That. Is. One of..."

Papyrus got a little scared his friend would hate the idea and not want to be involved.

She continued, "THE BEST IDEAS EVER!"

Papyrus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. And greeted her enthusiasm with a prize winning smile.

"YES! So here is how it will go!" He said beginning to explain his idea to Undyne.

~🎉~

Papyrus could tell today was going to be one great and productive day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo tired if autocorrect wasnt here this would look like a baby took over me phone.


	3. Operation, START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update when I said I was. I was being a literal bum.

Toriel woke to the sun casting rays of sunlight over her soft white fur.

She sat up in her bed and gave a soft yawn.

She checked the time on her alarm clock that sat on her pastel purple nightstand. _6:32 a.m._

She then gently pushed off her covers put and slipped on her big fluffy white slippers Sans had gotten her when they first moved into their surface. He said they were so she could "understand" him. She giggled softly at the memory.

Toriel then got up and made her bed.

She then left the room deciding to go cook breakfast before everyone awoke.

~🎉le timeskip🎉~

She let go of the wooden railing as she made it down the last step.

She walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

She was suprised when she saw a sleeping skeleton at the island.

She then chuckled quietly to herself. That little skeleton could fall asleep literally everywhere.

There were many times she found him sleeping in rather odd places.

Beside the fridge. At the bottom of the stairs. Under the table. In the dryer...it was a good thing she checked inside it.

Yet even though he was always taking naps, the dear still looked abnormally tired. It stumped Toriel every time she questioned it herself. And when she asked him about it he would always respond by saying "tori, I'm fine." Or "what do you mean? I'm so good at sleeping I could do it with my eyes closed." It was really starting to annoy Toriel. All she wanted was to make sure he was getting the rest he needs. But Toriel still had the hope he would come to her or somebody if something were wrong.

 _Anywho,_ she thought as she realized the reason she came down in the first place.

 _Let's see, I will need..._ She thought as she decided to make pancakes for all the hungry monsters and human that were soon to wake.

( )

~🎉timeskip cuz I'm lazy af🎉~

Toriel gave the batter one more good mix before slowly pouring it into the heated pan.

The action elicits a soft sizzling sound from the pan.

At first it evokes a bitter smell but then blossoms into a vanilla fragrance.

_This will wake these sleeping beings for sure._

She is right as Sans begins to stir from his little nap.

"Mmmm." Sans moans as the smell wafts off the uncooked panckakes.

Toriel hears it and gives a soft chuckle. "Good morning dear. Did you enjoy your table nap?" She adds jokingly.

"mmm...yea." He replies groggily.

"I am glad." Toriel responds with a smile. And she really means it. It really looks like ages since the dear has gotten a good sleep.

The two sit in a comfortable silence until they hear the door open and shut loudly and the thumps of s few pair of feet.

"And that means the arrival of your brother and Undyne." Toriel sighs good naturedly.

Sans perks up at the mention of his brother, looking more awake than he previously did.

 _The two have such an unbreakable bond._ Toriel thinks.

Undyne comes into the kitchen with Papyrus close behind.

"Good morning, toriel!" Says Undyne sitting down at the island beside Sans.

"Good morning! Queen Toriel!" Papyrus also says enthusiastically.

"Good morning to the both of you! I hope you are ready for a delicious breakfast, I am preparing pancakes." Toriel replies rivaling Papyrus' enthusiasm.

"So THAT'S what that delicious smell is!" Undyne says happily.

"I must agree with Undyne! And I am certainly famished after our run!" Papyrus adds hungrily.

"Well if you don't mind dear, would you set the table? And Undyne, could you knock on everyone's door to let them know breakfast is ready?" Toriel asks kindly.

"Of course! Miss toriel!" Papyrus says as he scurries off to the dining room.

"On it!" Undyne says as she runs up the stairs.

"Please slow down dear! You could fall!" Toriel calls to Undyne.

Undyne continues at the same speed. Toriel sighs as her request falls on deaf ears. 

_Hmpf. Sometimes it feels as if I am raising six children instead of one._ Toriel thinks to herself.

"hey tori?" Sans said as he finally sits up.

"Yes dear?" Toriel answers.

"what do you call a nosey pepper?"

"What?" Toriel asks trying to hide the smile in her voice.

"gets jalapeño business." Sans says waiting for the laughter he hopes to elicit from her.

Toriel sits silently processing the obvious food joke. And then it clicks. And Toriel bursts into laughter.

"HmppffhahahahhaHahHAhaha. Heehee!" Toriel doubles over with laughter holding her middle.

"Hmmpff! Okay, okay. I got one!" Toriel says excitedly.

"k, lay it on me, tori."

"Okay! A good baker will always rise to the occasion..." Toriel gives a dramatic pause.

Sans waits in anticipation for the rest of the joke.

"Because it's the _Yeast_ she can do."

Sans takes a second to process the the joke.

"krrfmp heheheheheheh! That was a good one, tori!"

Toriel smiles in appreciation. "Thank you dear!"

Just as Sans and Toriel finish their little punning session, Papyrus comes back from setting the table and Undyne comes back down the stairs followed by Alphys, Asgore, and Frisk is carrying Flowey with her.

There is a series of 'Good mornings' to one another as they make their way downstairs.

"Good morning to you all, I hope you are ready for a well prepared breakfast!" Toriel says happily.

"FINALLY! I've been starving!" Flowey says rudely.

Frisk gives him "The look" and Flowey turns his head and mutters a 'sorry'. 

"Well, you may all take a seat. I will get out the syrup and would any one like any berries for their pancakes?"

Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne raise their hands.

"Very well." Toriel goes to the the fridge and places the tin of berries at the center of the dining table.

Sans sneaks past Toriel and grabs out the ketchup.

Unfortunately, Papyrus catches him.

"Sans, what are you doing with that?" Papyrus asks as he narrows his eyesockets at his brother suspiciously.

"Uhhhh..." Sans says with a guilty grin. The others are watching the exchange and giggling.

"Pancake?" Sans asks questioningly.

Papyrus face smacks. "Oh. My. GOD! Brother, must you put that disgusting red substance on everything?!"

Sans hugs the ketchup close and puts a playful hurt expression on his face. "Paps, why would you insult my wife?"

"UGHHHHH! SANSSSSS! You know what! I don't care! But if the whole world runs out of ketchup, I blame you!"

Sans eyes widen as his realizes his chance for a pun.

"well, paps, you might be right..."

And it was at the moment Papyrus knew, he fell for a trap.

"Sans, NO!"

Sans' eyelights brighten. "It would take them a while to KETCHUP to match how much ketchup I eat."

The room is filled with groans, giggles, and 'nyehs'.

"Okay, time to eat!" Toriel says having finally recovered from her laughing fit.

There was a round of 'mmm's and 'okay!'s as everyone made their way to the table.

~🎉le timeskip til after bekfast🎉~

Everyone was excusing themselves from the table and dropping off their dishes.

Everyone was moving to the living room and do mostly nothing. Sans decided to take a nap on the arm chair. And Papyrus knew it was time to knock his plan into action when he made sure Sans was sleeping by saying a pun. When Sans didn't shoot up to call him out on it or laugh himself dizzy, Papyrus called a family meeting.

"Okay, I would everyone's attention at this time!"

Being the nice and caring people they were, they all instantly stopped what they were doing just to listen to him.

"So, for those of you who didn't know, today is Sans' birthday." Papyrus stated keeping his volume in control as to not wake Sans.

There were a series of soft gasps, and 'why didn't he say anything?', and the one 'whatever' from Flowey.

"And I was thinking we should throw him a suprise party!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

"Well what do you suggest, dear?" Toriel asked, ready for what Papyrus was going to suggest they do.

"Well..."

And at that they got to work planning what they were all going to do for their favorite skelly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it is 1 freaking a.m. I am going to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do gud? Plz dont hate meeee


End file.
